


Worst Nightmare

by Nightmare_executioner



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_executioner/pseuds/Nightmare_executioner
Summary: Bucky has another nightmare and y/n tries to help him with a bad ending.





	Worst Nightmare

“I don’t love you, y/n.” Bucky said low and looked from your confused, tears-filled eyes at the ground to avoid your doubting glance. 

“Say that again.” you whispered slowly and with a shaky, with tears-filled voice. You wanted to touch the man in front of you, but you couldn’t. There was just a small gap between you two, you just needed to step forward, two little steps, to be able to touch him, but your feet forbid their work, they let you be rooted to the spot, because you were completely in shock about Bucky’s voice combined with the said words. 

“I said, I don’t love you. To be honest, I have never loved you. It was all just a lie and you were falling for it like a stupid, little girl that you actually are.” Bucky repeated himself and looked finally into your eyes but the sight of your facial expression and the tormented look in your eyes let him dying internal. He did his best to hide it as good as possible. 

“Bucky, I…” you said softly with a deep look into his perfect blue eyes which were now filled with ice. Bucky’s formerly sparkling, soft and warm eyes, which were lovingly looking at you whenever he saw you, were now stone cold and glittering with tiny splinters of heartlessness. They were your home, your safe haven, but now, they were just two dark holes, nothing more than hatred and rejection mirroring in them for you. 

“I think you have heard me, y/n. Go… just … go and leave me alone. I don’t want to see you again. Ever.” Bucky said low but threatening through gritted teeth. He looked at you through his long tousled strands which were falling in his face and he looked frightening as hell. As you saw how Bucky clenched his metal fist strongly, you knew there was only one thing you could do: leaving the man you loved with all your heart. 

***

Forty minutes earlier…

Bucky opened his eyes and was happy, nearly relieved, to be safe in his room in the Avenger’s compound after the nightmare he had had a few moments before. But as his eyes adjusted completely to the darkness of his room, Bucky noticed that it wasn’t his safe bed where he was lying. Actually, he wasn’t lying in any kind of bed how he was expecting it, in the first place. 

Bucky tried to move but he couldn’t. A first, small amount of panic was creeping through his body as he felt that he couldn’t move, neither his hands nor his feet, arms or legs. Bucky tried it again and again but the only thing he got as a response was a sharp pain shooting through his skin as the chains of the bonds were cutting into this naked wrists and ankles. But even this kind of pain couldn’t let Bucky stop to try to free himself until he felt how his own warm blood was running down his sore skin. Only then, Bucky started to think that all his efforts would be useless. 

“Mr. Barnes, you won’t get out of here, as long as I don’t want it. So, please stop hurting yourself. That is just a waste of energy and our time.” a deep male voice said from a spot behind Bucky’s back but alone the sound of the voice let Bucky’s blood completely freezing. He knew this voice. He knew it well. Too well for his liking. It was the voice of the boss of HYDRA. The one man, who always was responsible for what had happened to Bucky, and he was passing Bucky right now to stop in front of the former assassin. The monster maker bent slightly forward and supported himself with his hands on his knees to be on the same eye level like Bucky. 

“Welcome home, my good boy. We were searching for you since a very long time. You did a great job to hide yourself but finally, we have found you. We will always find you.” the man said and grinned vicious from ear to ear. His yellow teeth were glittering in the dim light and his foul breath was fanning disgustingly over Bucky’s face. Bucky turned his head away from the devil in front of him and only then, Bucky noticed the familiar vomiting smell of blood mixed with rusty metal and excrements around him. He was sitting in an uncomfortable chair and was strapped on it so he was motionless, no matter how hard he tried it.

“You know that your attempt to run away from us had really broke my heart, right?” the man asked further with a hand on his chest to underline theatrically his words. He watched amused how Bucky was squirming and rambling in the chair to get out of the strong hold of the even stronger chains. Bucky tried to scream and to spit against his former tormentor but only then, he noticed that he couldn’t say a word, he could just make undefined, muffled sounds. Bucky couldn’t part his jaw, or his lips, for any kind of sound or word and the panic grew even stronger inside of him. Bucky’s eyes grew big in fear what HYDRA had done with him this time. 

“Oh, yeah... the unnecessary speaking thingy. You know, we always wanted you to be safe, so we had just this one try to give you all of that this time. ‘To speak’ can have really dire consequences, like the last time. You remember? The whole bad thing with Captain America who tried to keep you away from us even if you never wanted it? All that horror for you, just because you were able to speak. This time we want to make sure that we have thought about everything that such an incident will never happen again.” the man said with a sweet voice, knelt down on one knee and held a mirror in front of Bucky so he could see what HYDRA had done with him. 

As Bucky looked at his reflection, the first wish he had was to die in the next second. The alternative, to be alive and in the clutches of HYDRA, again, was something Bucky never wanted again. He was used to wear a muzzle, but it was a part of his combat suit because speaking wasn’t necessary for his jobs. But this muzzle was different, far different than anything he had worn before. It was a black, strong, metal muzzle and anchored with metal bolts through his skin into his jawbone. He could feel the pain shooting through his whole mouth as he realized that this muzzle wasn’t removable. An ice cold horror was spreading through his whole body and every tiny cell as he realized that he could never speak again. 

“Yes, your assumption is right. You can’t and you won’t ever speak again. But, please, be honest, speaking was never your strength. You are a fighter, a killer, a war machine, so act like one.” the man said and grinned devilish into Bucky’s face. Once again, Bucky tried to stem his whole body weight against the chains on his chair, but it was still not working. 

The man left the spot in front of Bucky and walked through the room with his hands folded behind his back as if he would go for a walk. He paced slowly up and down in the cell and let Bucky waiting until he started to speak again. Agonizing minutes were passing until the man stopped in front of Bucky. 

“Soldier, your world is packed full of distractions. You don’t need any kind of distraction in your life to fulfill your orders for us. Distractions are never good and you know that, right? I mean, who needs distractions when he is working for us? We need you to stay focused, your mind has to be clear for our important missions, so there is no other way for us to act like we have to. You will understand it, I know that.” the man said, completely focused on Bucky. Bucky tried his best to follow what the man said, but he had no idea what he meant. Bucky closed his eyes violently several times to wake up, but he never woke up. Everything felt too real, smelled to real, sounded to real, to be just a dream. Bucky opened his eyes and was still in this dark and dusty room. His personal hell. The man in front of Bucky nodded quickly and a door opened. 

“We will destroy your distraction and then, we will erase every tiny memory of her, you have left, from your mind to make you perfect just for us and for what we need you.” the man said, and finally, Bucky knew what the so called ‘distraction’ was. He was talking about you. 

The one man, Bucky feared the most because he had turned him into a merciless killer machine and a worthless monster, was talking about you, the love of Bucky’s life. The only woman, Bucky was able to trust and to love after seventy years. The only person, who was able to take all the tiny broken pieces Bucky’s existence actually was, and who put them all together again, piece by piece, week after week and month after month. You never had judged him for what Bucky had done, you never had questioned his past, you were just there for him with a kindness he had never deserved. 

You weren’t a distraction for Bucky, because you were the reason why he was still alive. You weren’t just any woman for Bucky, because you were the only reason why Bucky was able to fight against his darkest demons with you by his side. 

A movement from the side dragged Bucky out of his hurting thoughts about you and he watched how a huge, ugly and bulky gorilla of a man dragged a small, female frame on their hair behind him over the ground to a spot in front of the man’s feet and let her dropping on the cold concrete ground. Bucky’s eyes grew big in fear as he recognized the frame as your frame. You were a bloody mess, your hair was sticky with your own blood and tousled, you had cuts and bruises all over your usually beautiful body and your face was swollen nearly beyond recognition. Anger and rage was boiling in Bucky’s blood and he stemmed his whole body once again against the chains. 

“See, that is the kind of distraction I mean, soldier. This small, helpless and useless woman is the reason why you are acting too emotionally. That has to stop, right now.” the man said and walked around your motionless body. Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. It was too much for him and Bucky felt as if he would pass out in the next moment, but he couldn’t look away from you. In front of him laid the light of his life, nearly dead, and that just because of him and because he was still the monster HYDRA had created. 

“But don’t worry, my boy. You don’t have to kill her to show your deep devotion for us. I am not a monster how you might think. That would be totally cruel and inappropriate.” the evil man said and Bucky looked fearing and confused up at his former mentor. Hot tears were building in Bucky’s eyes and were running down his cheeks as they flooded his eyes. The evil smirk on the man’s lips meant nothing good and Bucky knew it.

“You don’t have to kill her, so calm down. I have someone else for this job. Igor,” the man said and nodded quickly to the ugly man who had brought you into this dirty room, “you know what to do. Oh, and don’t forget what I had promised you.” the man said further and Igor walked over to your weak body with a disgusting smirk on his lips and a dark sparkling in his small, piggy little eyes. The monster maker walked over to Bucky and leant against the chair with crossed arms to watch amused the scene in front of him. 

Bucky watched in fear how Igor raised you on your feet with his hand deep digging into your hair. That you weren’t able to make a proper sound, caused by the roughness, told Bucky that you were weaker than he thought. You never fought back for one second since Igor had brought you into this outrageous room. That wasn’t you, you would never back away from anyone, you would always fight back as hard as you could and till your last breath. But now, Bucky watched helpless how Igor put you on your feet and pressed you violently against the next wall with your chest against it. Your head fell powerless to the side and Bucky hoped for one second you were unconscious, so you wouldn’t witness what Igor was about to do, but seemingly, Igor wanted you to be awake. 

Igor digged all his fingers of one hand deep in your hair to pull your head roughly back so he was able to slap your cheek to awake you. You blinked weak and Igor grinned into your face as he saw that you were awake again. 

“You know the procedure, princess.” Igor said with a low, raspy voice and you could feel his warm, disgusting breath, which was always smelling like old Vodka, fanning over your face. You squeezed your eyes shut because you knew exactly what would follow next. You had no idea how long you were captured by HYDRA, but you knew it was too long. It was long enough to know what Igor was about to do. You could feel how Igor pressed his whole body weight against your back to prevent you from running away. You weren’t in the state to run away since a very long time, but no one cared about it. Igor let his hand slowly sliding along your ribcage and over the last shreds of your formerly tank top. He moved forward over your hip until he reached your dirty and already destroyed slip to slide it from your skin. 

Bucky could imagine what would follow and he couldn’t look at you and this disgusting man who enjoyed it to have his way with you. It was Bucky’s worst nightmare that he couldn’t move one bit to help the one woman he had ever really loved. He hated it to be helpless but he hated himself even more that he was the reason for what you had to endure. 

As Igor had freed you from the useless piece of fabric, he pressed one of his thick, muscled arms across your back to keep you in place. It didn’t matter for him if you weren’t able to move anymore, he just wanted to dominate you like all the other times before. 

You were already in the state where nothing mattered to you anymore. Everything around you was the same since the masked men had brought you here into this abandoned facility. The first real and clear moment for you was, as you saw Bucky for the first time, what felt like forever, as he was sitting in this, for you, new room. But you could see that Bucky wasn’t able to help you, so the last bit hope vanished completely out of your body. You didn’t blame Bucky, nothing of that was his fault, you had just hoped Bucky wouldn’t have to suffer to see you like that. 

With his free hand, Igor opened his black, rough combat pants, which always made your skin sorer, let them sliding to the ground and stroked himself until his semi-hard cock was hard enough to slide into you. You had stopped the counting how many times Igor, and the other men, had raped you since you were in this building, it was too many times. But every next time hurted like the first time as your body was screaming about Igor’s size and uncontrollable movements. Igor fucked you a few, hard times from behind to stretch you, before he removed himself from you to put you into his second favored position to make you suffer even more because now, you had to face him. 

Bucky watched helpless but with pure rage in his veins, how this disgusting man was raping you. Alone the sight that Igor was touching you was enough for Bucky to kill the man, but to see how Igor pushed his cock between your legs merciless deep into your entrance made Bucky furious. Poorly, not furious enough to break the chains, which were seemingly unbreakable. 

Igor turned you around and lifted you up with his calloused hands under your ass. He placed himself between your legs and pushed his hard member again deep into your entrance which was already sore and was hurting like hell. You had no power to keep yourself upright, so Igor was helping you by pressing his forearm against your throat. Igor liked the sound when you were choking for air, it sounded helpless and weak and turned him on even more. 

But this new position was for Bucky a new kind of horror he had never expected. Now, he could see your face and your eyes. Even when your face was completely swollen, bruised and bloody, he could still see your beautiful eyes which were now dull and lifeless. Bucky had to close his eyes, it was too much for him and he just hoped everything would end, right now. 

“Open your eyes, soldier!” the man next to Bucky demanded with a hard slap against Bucky’s head and he opened his eyes hesitantly. Igor was still fucking you, and Bucky could see how Igor enjoyed it to be rough and merciless to your beautiful body. The wish to destroy you was clearly written in Igor’s dark eyes and was also to be seen in his strong impacts deep into you. It didn’t matter for Igor if you were responding to him, as long as he could have you in his greasy hands. 

It was pure agony for Bucky to watch you and to not be able to help you somehow. He also thought it couldn’t be more worse, but it could and you showed him how. For one second, just for one tiny second, you gained enough power to look at Bucky with sad eyes but you somehow managed to smile weakly to reassure him as your eyes connected with Bucky’s perfect ones. That was too much for him and his heart crumbled into pieces. You were still able to smile when you saw Bucky even after everything you had suffered because of him. Bucky screamed and growled as loud and as good as possible with the muzzle on his face to stop everything that happened to you, but it changed nothing. Bucky closed his eyes tormented but the man next to him punched him once again. 

“Open your eyes, soldier!” the man said harsher and Bucky did what he was told in fear they could hurt you even more, if that was even possible. Bucky watched how Igor pounded himself a few more times into you before he shuddered, he groaned deeply and released his whole sperm into your system. Even that thought was more than disgusting for Bucky. He felt horrible, everything inside of him was twisting and turning as he saw how Igor clawed his fingernails deep into your usual flawless skin and his teeth into the soft skin of your neck as he rode out his orgasm. 

“What a brave doll you are, my sweetheart. You always know what I like the most.” Igor groaned into your ear, even audible for Bucky, as he came slowly down from his high. You knew you would throw up if you were strong enough to do anything like that. 

As Igor was done with you, he let you careless falling to the ground to dress himself again, on his face was a more than satisfied expression and an evil smirk. The monster maker next to Bucky walked over to you. Bucky was just happy that Igor was done with you, but he feared again for you as he saw how his worst nightmare grabbed your hair to drag you in front of Bucky’s feet. Everything you had suffered so far was already too much, so Bucky hoped HYDRA would be done with you, but seemingly, it wasn’t that simple.

“How you could see, we have taken good care of your little slut. Believe me, she did a great job for all my boys, not just for Igor. I’m really proud of her. But, I don’t know, I think Igor has a special thing for her, so he had spent most of his time with her. They really grew together. But every fun had to end someday. Even if Igor will be very disappointed about it, soldier.” the evil man said and stroked softly over your tousled, dirty and sticky hair as he had leant you against his leg to give you some support. He nearly patted you like a dog and Bucky knew, in the man’s eyes, you were nothing else than something useless and worthless. 

Bucky knew exactly what should follow but he wished he wouldn’t be right. But Bucky knew he was right with his assumption because he knew HYDRA better than everyone else. Bucky closed his eyes in fear about the next step from the man in front of him, but the man was yelling to get his attention. 

“Open your eyes!” the man yelled and Bucky did it, but regretted it in the next second as he saw how the man pointed a gun at your head. 

“Like I said, you don’t have to kill her by your own, but you have to watch. So, say goodbye to your little pet.” the man said grinning and Bucky looked one last time at you before the man pulled the trigger. The bullet left the barrel and entered your head with a splashing sound and left your head on the other side followed by cerebral matter and blood. As the bullet hit your brain, you fall lifeless to the ground but your eyes still managed it somehow to look at Bucky for the last time and Bucky swore he could see a small smile tugging on your lips. 

Bucky closed his eyes once again to erase this picture out of his mind, but he couldn’t, it was already burnt deep in his brain forever. 

“Open your eyes, soldier!” the man screamed but Bucky just shook violently his head, he screamed and fought against the chains, once again, until he could feel how the chains met painfully the bones in his arms. 

“Open your eyes…” the voice of the man became quieter, as if he would go away, but Bucky could still hear him. 

“Open your eyes…” Bucky heard the voice but it changed somehow. It wasn’t really a male voice anymore but it was still too close to the original for Bucky to focus on it. 

“Bucky, please. Open your eyes, for me.” a now female voice said softly and Bucky focused on it because it was the best sound he had heard since a very long time. Bucky shook his head slowly to avoid to open his eyes, and to find himself in the dark room again, but a soft touch on his cheek made it worse to stay any longer in the dark. 

“Come on, listen to my voice and come back to me. Bucky, I am here for you. You are safe.” a calm, soft female voice said once again and finally, Bucky noticed it as your sweet, honey-like voice. He followed it through the thick layers of the fog inside of his mind and then, Bucky opened his eyes slowly but surely and saw you with concern filled eyes hovering above him. The concern vanished as you saw that Bucky was finally awake. 

“Bucky, drink this, please. It’s just water. You have to calm down, honey. It was just a bad dream.” you said lovely and relieved as you saw that Bucky had opened his eyes to look at you. There were only two things that worried you right now, the unbelievable sad expression on his face and the disbelief in his extremely beautiful eyes. 

“Where am I? Y-you are here? Y/N?” Bucky breathed weak, confused and disoriented as he sat slowly up in his completely wet bed. You stroked Bucky slowly over his wet hair and some of the sticky strands out of his face before you stroked down his shoulder and over his back to soothe him. 

“You are in your bed, in your room, in the Avenger’s compound, in New York. Of course, I am here. I am always here for you Bucky. I love you.” you said calming but Bucky’s heart was still frantically beating in his chest and you had the feeling this night was it harder to calm him down than ever before. 

Nights like that weren’t new for you. Since you knew Bucky, he had nightmares from time to time and after a while, as the two of you became good friends, you were always there to wake him up and to take care of him. After a few months, the friendship grew to something bigger and you became the girlfriend of the deadliest assassin on earth, but for you, he was the most handsome man you had ever laid your eyes on. 

So, everytime, when you heard Bucky rambling in his bed, or when he started to scream caused by his nightmares, you ran over to his room and awoke him. You weren’t sleeping in the same bed with Bucky, because he always feared he could hurt you somehow. Usually, it worked to wake him up, but this night was different than all the other nights before and you worried a little because it was really difficult for you to wake Bucky up from his deep sleep. 

Bucky looked into your calming eyes, he let your angelic voice sinking in his mind and your softly touch did the rest to calm him completely, finally. He let his eyes roaming over your beautiful face, which was illuminated by the dim light of the moon coming through the window, and he noticed that you looked so good and fresh without your make-up. Your eyes were bright and sparkling as you looked back into Bucky’s eyes and the smile on your lips was breathtakingly like always. Your y/h/c hair was tousled, but just from sleeping in your bed. 

There was nothing on you that looked like the version Bucky had dreamed about, but as he was looking at you, he remembered all the blood, all the bruises and all the pain HYDRA had caused you because of him. He saw your weak, bloody body and how Igor had raped you. And he also saw your lifeless body lying on the ground because the monster maker had killed you in front of his eyes. Everything felt so real, too real, and all of that happened because of Bucky. Because Bucky was still the monster he always was and Bucky was sure HYDRA would always search for him. Bucky was an unlovable monster, and a monster never deserved something as beautiful as you in his life and now, Bucky realized it. 

The possibility that HYDRA was still searching for Bucky to get him back was very high. Bucky was convinced they were still searching for him and if they would find him, they also would find you and his worst nightmare would come true. The blood in Bucky’s veins was freezing by the thought his nightmare could come true, so he had to make a decision, right now. Bucky looked into your soft, lovely eyes and had an idea. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he also knew he would and could never forgive himself if his nightmare would really happen to you. So, Bucky did the only thing he knew he could do to save you.

“I want you to go, y/n.” Bucky said low but serious. You looked confused at your boyfriend and blinked several times with your eyes to process what he had said, but the seriousness stayed in his sternly face. You skidded a little away to give Bucky more space, but that was all you did.

“Why are you still here? Was I mumbling? I said, you shall go. Now!” Bucky said stronger and louder and watched your confused looking face. His heart was hurting like never before, but it was nothing compared to the pain he had felt in his dream. You stood up from Bucky’s bed and stepped a few steps away to give him some more space. You weren’t sure what you should do, Bucky was never reacting like that towards you, not even in his early days in the compound. 

“Bucky, please. Calm down. It was just a nightmare. You can tell me about it. Speak with me.” you tried to reassure Bucky, but he was standing up and looking down at you with a hard glance. Fear was crawling up on your skin because you had never seen his eyes with such a glance or darkness. 

“Alright, I am already talking to you but you aren’t listen, y/n. I said, you shall go but you are still here. Why is it so hard for you to understand what I want?” Bucky said with a deep voice and laid all his masculinity into his voice to scare you. It was the worst Bucky had ever done, but the picture of you how Igor was holding you in his arms while he was fucking you against the wall made it easier for him to act like an asshole even if he would never forgive himself. 

“Alright, I will leave you alone. We can talk tomorrow. I love you.” you said with a weak and shaky voice, a sound that pushed tears into Bucky’s eyes and would haunt his dreams, but he tried to disguise the tears as tears of rage. He clenched his flesh hand into a fist as a first warning sign for you. You saw it, of course, and even that let you swallowing thickly. You knew Bucky would never hurt you, but to see him like that was enough to scare you deep to your bones. 

“No! We won’t talk tomorrow. Actually, I don’t want to talk with you, generally. I don’t love you, y/n.” Bucky said low and looked from your scared, tear-filled eyes at the ground to avoid your confused glance. 

“Say that again.” you whispered slowly and with a shaky, with tears filled voice.

“I said, I don’t love you. To be honest, I have never loved you. It was all just a lie and you were falling for it like a stupid, little girl that you actually are.” Bucky repeated himself and looked finally into your eyes but the sight of your facial expression and the tormented look in your eyes let him dying internal. 

“Bucky, I…” you said with a deep look into his perfect blue eyes which were now filled with ice. Bucky’s formerly sparkling, soft and warm eyes, which were lovingly looking at you whenever he saw you, were now stone cold and glittering with tiny splinters of heartlessness. They were your home, your safe haven, but now, they were just two dark holes, nothing more than hatred and rejection for you in them. 

“I think you have understand me, y/n. Go… just … go and leave me alone. I don’t want to see you again. Ever.” Bucky said low but threatening through gritted teeth and as you saw how Bucky clenched his metal fist strongly, you knew there was only one thing you could do: leaving the man you loved with all your heart. 

You left Bucky’s room already crying like a little girl. Bucky ran after you, you could hear his heavy footsteps, and for one small, tiny second you thought he would stop you in the middle of the hallway to apologize, but he was just slamming his door shut behind you and let you running like a little, scared child back into your own room. 

You closed your door, bolted it to prevent any of your friends and teammates would come to you and then, you threw yourself on your bed, face forward into your pillow and cried your eyes out of your head. For nothing in the world, you believed what Bucky had said. You would never believe that all the months, where he told you he would love you, would be just a lie. That couldn’t be true, but alone the words Bucky had said and his stone cold voice were enough to break your heart into tiny pieces. Everything hurted like never before and you had no idea what you could do to stop the pain deep inside of your body. 

Your troubled mind wasn’t helpful aswell and showed you already pictures of Bucky with other women in his arms. In the next second, you jumped up from your bed to run into your bathroom because alone this little thought let you vomiting straight into the toilet. Never in your life you thought you could feel such a pain because of a man, and here you were. You were a picture of misery and you had to think about a way how you could get out of it before it would destroy you. 

**

As Bucky saw how you were leaving his room as fast as possible, already with tears in your beautiful eyes, he followed you to his door frame and considered for a few seconds if he should just stop you, to pull you into his protective arms and to apologize for the shit he had said, but then, a picture of you, merciless raped by Igor, was appearing in his mind again and he stopped himself, once again. Bucky slammed his door shut behind your back because he had to be the monster he always was and walked slowly and defeated back to his bed. He sat slowly down on the rim of his mattress, supported himself with his elbows on his knees and buried his face in the palms of his hands. His fingers were digging deep into his long strands and his nails were digging even deeper into his scalp to cause as much pain as possible for what he had done to you. He closed his eyes as he felt the sweet pain caused by his nails but he regretted it immediately as he saw your sad eyes and expression from a few moments before on the inside of his eyelids. The already formed tears were now running freely from his eyes over his cheeks and soaked the ground underneath his feet. 

Bucky was convinced he had done the right thing but it hurted like hell to know that you were crying because of him, and mostly, that he couldn’t hold you in his arms, anymore. You had never deserved this kind of pain. He had never deserved you in his life for one second. You were absolutely kindly, beautiful, an angel and always sweet to him. You were a literally good soul, a ray of sunshine and the complete opposite from everything that Bucky was. As he had met you, he was a wreck but you didn’t care and instead, you put him back together again, like your own little puzzle. You did it with so much love, fun and ease that even Bucky never really noticed when he became normal again. 

And now, he had destroyed you with a few simple words. All of them were pure poison and everything that had happened would haunt him forever. But Bucky was sure, he had done the right thing to save your life. That was everything Bucky had wanted: to save you and your life. 

***

Four days passed by and no one in the whole compound had seen you for one second. Steve and Natasha had heard the fight between you and Bucky in the night, but they thought, by daybreak, everything would be good again. Even if none of them had ever heard you fighting with each other. 

Natasha tried several times to talk to you but you refused to open the door and shooed her away. Steve tried the same with Bucky. Bucky was indeed talking with Steve but refused to answer the questions about you. It didn’t matter how often Steve tried to ask Bucky what had happened between the two of you, he never explained it. And you never showed up for four whole, long days. Natasha freaked completely out and had to threaten you with breaking down your door before you came out of your room. 

You agreed to follow her into the kitchen to eat a little bit, that was something you hadn’t done since four days and Natasha wanted to change that, immediately. 

“So, come on. Eat a little bit and tell me what happened between you and Barnes. The two of you were the epitome of happiness. Always inseparable like lovebirds. So what the hell happened?” Natasha asked carefully and eyed you closely as you took a tiny bit of a granola bar. You avoided Natasha’s sternly glance and looked at the ground, but you knew you couldn’t shut yourself out any longer. 

“Well, I’m not su-” you started but stopped yourself as Bucky entered the living room across from you. Even when it were just four days, it felt like years since you had seen him and your heart stopped completely as he looked directly into your eyes. You choked on the bite of the granola bar as you saw the shocked filled eyes of Bucky and then you could practically feel how the air became ice cold around you as Bucky narrowed his eyes as he fully recognized you. Bucky’s face became dark and frightening and you could feel how all the color and blood was draining from your face as his voice was echoing in your mind. 

… I don’t want to see you again. Ever...

Without another word, you were running out of the kitchen, you left Natasha speechless standing behind and ran as fast as possible up into your room without another look at Bucky. Natasha was speechless, with an open mouth, looking after you and then at Bucky who was slowly strolling into the kitchen. He was heavy breathing, his heart was pounding in his chest but he tried his best to calm himself as fast as possible. God bless the super-soldier serum and the calming thing happened very fast. 

Bucky walked over to the fridge and was about to open the door as Natasha slammed it shut again. She looked reproachfully at Bucky who looked with hard eyes back at the red-head. 

“What have you done with y/n, you asshole?” Natasha asked and Bucky turned around without a word, but Natasha followed him. 

“Hey, I am talking to you, idiot!” Natasha said louder and dragged Bucky back with her hand on his broad shoulder. Bucky turned around and focused on the woman in front of him with, what he hoped, a threatening glance. 

“It’s none of your business, Romanoff!” Bucky growled deeply and pushed her away from him, but he should have known it better. Natasha watched how Bucky left the kitchen, but only for a few seconds, before she started to move. She ran after Bucky, jumped up and snaked her legs around Bucky’s neck to bring him down to the ground. In the end, she ended on top of him sitting on his stomach with a knife pressing against Bucky’s throat. 

“You will speak to me! Now!” Natasha demanded but Bucky just looked mad up at her and shoved her from his body. Bucky knew, if he would tell anyone in this compound what really happened between you and him, and why he had made you upset, he would be a dead man and Natasha would be the first in the row who wanted to kill Bucky. 

***

Three months had passed since you had met Bucky accidentally in the kitchen. Of course, you were not the whole time only in your room. In fact, you had just changed your daily routine. It was hard, at first, but after a while, you, and everyone else in the compound, adjusted to your new rhythm. At first, everyone tried to figure out how the two of you could start to talk with each other again, but even them gave up after a while and it was just normal that you would stand up when everyone called it a night. You started with your workout between 10 and 11 p.m. and you tried to go to bed in the morning, when the first one was starting their day. Maybe it was stupid to react like that, but that was all you could do to stay away from Bucky how he had wanted it. 

***

During this three months, Bucky had no easy life and didn’t have really expected it. Everyone was yelling at him. Everyone blamed him for what he had done to you. Steve tried his best to be patient with Bucky, but even he couldn’t understand what happened when Bucky wasn’t talking with him. Most the time, Bucky avoided his friends and stayed in his room or came out when no one was there anymore. 

Day after day, Bucky thought about a way out of this misery but he never found an idea which satisfied him completely, because he always had your swollen face in his mind when he just thought about to talk with you again. Steve and Natasha had told him about the change of your life routine, not just to inform him, instead to blame him for this kind of step you saw as your only escape to not see Bucky again. 

Sure, Bucky felt guilty for everything he had done to you and slowly but surely, he thought if all of that was really worth it to keep going just because of a nightmare. The pictures of this nightmare were still clear in his mind, he would never forget them, but the pain he had caused you were more real than everything Bucky had suffered in his dream. Bucky was sure, no matter what he would do to apologize, you would accept it, but you would never look at him like you had done it before Bucky had done the biggest mistake in his life. 

Bucky was sure, you would forgive him someday, you were too kindly and too friendly to not forgive that, but he would never hold you in his arms and he would never watch how you were peacefully sleeping against his chest, how he loved it the most. He would never fall asleep next to you while you were tickling his hair softly to make sure that he had not a troubled mind and of course, Bucky had to adjust to the thought that you would have another man by your side the second your wounds, Bucky had caused you, were completely healed, because every man would be thankful to have you in his life. He also knew, he had completely destroyed a perfect future with you, but in the end, Bucky remembered why he had done it and in the first place, Bucky had done it so you were able to have a future, after all. 

Most the time, Bucky refused to join his friends when they were all together in the living room or somewhere else, but sometimes he had to, and this night was one of those moments. Bucky walked slowly, guilty, with his hands stuffed deep into the front pockets of his pants and like a lost and beaten puppy, down into the living room and felt immediately all judging eyes glued at him. He let his head hanging between his shoulders and avoided any eye contact. After a few moments, everyone looked away and focused on what they were doing before Bucky stepped into the room. He considered to tell his friends was happened in the one, bad night, but as he found finally the courage to speak up, Fury was marching so fast into the compound, that the front door was bouncing back and even Friday wasn’t able to announce him properly. Everyone stared utterly confused at the one-eyed boss of Shield as he stopped in the middle of the living room in front of the huge TV where Sam was playing video games with Wanda and Vision. 

“Friday, change the channel to the news.” Fury demanded with his deep, strong and booming voice. 

“Which channel do you would prefer, Sir?” Friday asked politely as ever and everyone joined the man in the living room. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s running on every fucking channel, at the moment.” Fury said and everyone looked confused at each other and then at the TV screen. Bucky was walking into the living room, too, but stayed behind in the shadow because some of his former friends were still judging looking at him. 

….has survived. For those who are now with us, I will repeat the latest news about what happened tonight. In several areas of the town, and in the outskirt, happened several explosions. The fire department counts four, at the moment. No one knows what exactly happened or what caused those explosions, but the fire department has informed us that all the destroyed buildings were abandoned and empty at the time the explosions happened…. 

The news anchor talked further but all the attention was at Fury who was walking over to the TV screen to tap on the display. 

“Fury, what does all of that mean?” Steve asked sternly with his serious Captain America voice and looked concerned as Fury tapped on several pictures to zoom into them. 

“Really? You all want to tell me you have no idea about all of that fucking mess?” Fury asked sarcastically and blocked the view to the screen with his body. Everyone looked still confused at each other and was clueless. 

“Alright, I will help you a little, guys. Where is y/n?” Fury asked and looked at each single member of the Avengers. 

“She… she’s in her room. Why?” Natasha said carefully because she wasn’t so sure by the glance of Fury at her. 

“Oh really? And who is that then, in your opinion?” Fury asked smirking and stepped away to let the Avengers looking at the screen, the short cutted videos and the pictures. Everyone looked confused at the pictures, then at Bucky, and then back at the pictures with big eyes. But on every picture was the same face to be seen: you. 

You were on every picture and video, you were dressed completely in black combat clothes with a black ski mask on your face but everyone noticed your well-known frame, your eyes and your very skilled movements. Bucky was under shock as he saw you on the pictures. His blood was running cold and was freezing in his veins. That couldn’t be real. Why would you be running around in the city and destroy buildings in the middle of the night?

“What.. what are you saying with that, Fury? Do you want to say that y/n had caused all the explosions? Come on, you know she would never do something like that.” Natasha hurried to defend you. She knew you, maybe better than everyone else in this compound. She knew you would never risk the life of innocent people. 

Right?

“I would sa-” Fury started but got interrupted of his chiming phone. He answered the call and walked to the front door to leave the compound and let the still confused Avengers behind. 

“Fury, wait! What happened? Can we help?” Tony said and ran after Fury. 

“You are all staying here. I don’t want to see anyone of you out there. Seemingly, only one of you is enough to cause trouble like ten people. I will be back and then we will see what we are going to do.” Fury said and was gone in the next second. Even if everyone wanted to go and to help you, with whatever you were doing, they all stayed back in the compound in fear it could end really bad for you. 

A few moments, after Fury had left the compound, Natasha was turning over to Bucky who was still staring at the pictures of you. He could notice the changes of your body. You looked fitter and more well-trained than months ago. Your eyes were determined and the expression was strong on your face. You knew exactly what you were doing, Bucky never doubted that for one second since he had seen those pictures of you, but he desperately tried to figure out what you were intending with all of that. Bucky was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t even have noticed how Natasha was slapping him in his face, only as his head snapped violently to the side. 

“That is all your fault! You are the reason why y/n does all of that! You caused her all the pain. I hope you are ha-” 

… Ladies and Gentlemen, I have again news about the explosions. Seemingly, there were another three explosions in another area of the city. All at the same time. This time, it happened by the docks, three old harbour buildings, which were abandoned and empty, too. We will now broadcast live to the last explosion centre…. 

The news anchor said and caught with that the attention of all the Avengers back to the screen. They were all looking with big eyes at the scene. A huge pillar of fire and a fireball was shooting into the sky and enlightened the surroundings. People were running and screaming in fear, but again, no one got hurt, which was surprising. All the Avengers watched fascinated the scene and they became relieved as they saw how Fury and his men of Shield entered the field and undertook the control. Within a few seconds, all the bystanders were gone, the fire department was replaced by the skilled men of Shield and then, everyone saw you, how you tried to run away, but a bunch of Shield agents had stopped and caught you. Bucky closed tormented his eyes, his whole body was shaking in fear what you had done and what kind of consequences you had to fear after all of that. 

***

Minute after minute passed, hour after hour, before something happened. The new day had already started as a car parked in front of the compound and awoke all the Avengers from their stasis, so they were on high alert within one second. 

As the front door opened, everyone shot up from their seats and expected everything, but not what they actually witnessed. 

Fury stepped into the compound and held the door open for you to walk in. You ignored all your friends and all their glances, you even ignored the fact that you were in the same room with Bucky. You walked to the stairs which led you to your room, but of course, one of your friends had to stop you. You were just surprised that Tony was the one instead of Natasha or Steve. 

“Y/N…” he said sternly and fatherly, as you stepped on the first step of the stairs. You stopped, turned your head without to look at anyone and you took a deep breath. 

“Not now, Tony. I promise you, tomorrow, you and Steve are the first one who are allowed to scream and yell at me, as long as the two of you want. But not today.” you said serious and you made your way up to your room without a second glance at anyone. Bucky followed you with his eyes. To hear and to see you was more than he could handle, at one go. Both was too much after all the time without you and he felt how his whole body was shaking because of the huge effect you had on him. That would never change. The sound of the closing door broke the spell and the only distraction for him was, as someone was towering above Bucky, so he looked up. 

Fury looked with one dark, sparkling eye down at Bucky, his lips were just a thin line and he really tried to consider what he should say to Bucky. 

“Fury, can you please tell us what is going on?” Steve demanded to know and Fury released Bucky from his intense glance. For the moment. 

“Alright. This small woman did something we weren’t able to do. All the buildings which were exploding? They weren’t abandoned and empty like the news anchor said. Instead, they were filled with people.” Fury made a theatrically break to increase the already high tension in the living room. As he saw all the concerned glances and the worried expressions, he continued to talk. 

“The buildings were filled with HYDRA agents. Y/N had killed them all but rescued all the innocents which were held captive in the undergrounds of the several facilities. Sure, it wasn’t right what she had done, but in the end, she destroyed all the unknown underground facilities of HYDRA in this town. We didn’t even have known that they existed.” Fury said a few more things but Bucky already zoned out. His already overworked mind did somersaults by all the new information. 

...y/n had destroyed HYDRA buildings…   
… y/n had rescued the innocents...

There was only one thing Bucky wanted, he wanted to talk with you. Immediately. Instead that you were mourning about the end of the relationship between them during the last three months, how Bucky thought you were doing, you were making plans to stop HYDRA once and for all and completely on your own. 

Bucky stood up and walked slowly, unsure and insecure to the stairs, but Fury stopped him with a hand on his arm with an iron grip. 

“A woman who is willing to do all of that, to cause all this kind of trouble and to destroy one of the largest terror organization because of a certain man...well, maybe this woman deserves a man who is more braver than you are will ever be. She told me the reason behind her actions, well, and about her assumption what could be your motivation to push her away, in the first place. And, if you don’t jump over your goddamn shadow and apologize to her every single fucking day for the rest of your damn life, I swear to god, I will find you and I will kill you with my own bare hands, Barnes!” Fury said menacing but loud enough that everyone around them could hear him and Bucky just nodded shaky as the only response. When Fury was talking like that, maybe Bucky would still have a chance with you, and the last thing Bucky wanted was to mess it up. Again. 

**

You let yourself falling on your bed and stared at the ceiling with spread out legs and arms. It was a long night, and actually, it were very long and exhausting three months where you did all the planning stuff all by your own, and now, where everything was done, you were pleased with yourself. You were pleased, but tired and exhausted and at the same time you were filled up with so much adrenaline that you really considered to go down into the gym for some punches against the punching bag to blow off some steam. You stood up from your bed, undressed your tight, black jacket and your heavy combat boots, so you were just wearing your combat pants and a tight fitting tank top. Your hair were still braided and you slowly opened the plait to loosen your hair. 

All your plans worked perfectly and HYDRA would be no problem, at the moment. So, maybe, Bucky could finally sleep in peace again. You thought about all the nightmares he had had during the last three months and you weren’t able to help him. You never had bought Bucky’s lies from this one particular, horrible night for one second. No one in this world was able to keep up all those lies for such a long time how Bucky had tried to convince you. 

It must have been something worse that caused Bucky to such hurtful lies and the try to push you away from him. You only knew one certain club which was able to scare Bucky so deeply that he would give up everything: HYDRA. Maybe, now, Bucky was ab-

knock knock knock

Three soft and scarcely audible knocks were cutting through your deep thoughts and startled you. 

“Go away, Nat. I’m tired. I will explain everything to you tomorrow.” you called out in hope your best friend would go away, but she didn’t. Instead, she opened the door and stepped inside. You were about to yell and to shoo Nat out of your room again, but you froze in your tracks and choked on your own spit as you saw Bucky’s huge and broad figure shyly leaning against the wall next to your door to keep as much space as possible between the two of you. You were speechless as you saw Bucky in front of you, insecure fiddling with his fingers. Three months, since the last time you had seen him, and he was still breathtakingly handsome. He looked a little thinner, weary and tired, but still handsome and hot as hell. He was also able to let your heartbeat quicken with just a snap. 

“B-Bucky… what..?” you started shaky and then your voice gave up about the sudden shock to have Bucky in front of you. Bucky walked slowly, step after step over to you. The last thing he wanted was to frighten you and to scare you how he did it once in his life. 

“Can we talk... please?” Bucky asked whispering and more than insecure. His voice was soft how you were used to, it shot shivers down your spine, how you had missed it and you wanted nothing more than to hear Bucky talking and talking during the whole night...well, now the whole day. You stepped forward to meet Bucky in the middle of your room. Your eyes were connected which each other the whole time as you made your way over to the love of your life. You let your eyes flickering back and forth between Bucky’s blue ones and Bucky watched excited every step you made towards him. He was happy to see you so close again, his body reacted immediately to your closeness, his heart started to beat faster, his palms became sweaty and he couldn’t stop the small smile which was creeping on his lips just by the sight of you. Even if it was inappropriate. 

You stopped only inches away from Bucky, you looked up, moved your right hand slowly behind your back to lunge out and slapped Bucky as strong as possible on his cheek. Bucky’s head snapped to the side, the second time during a very short time, that you feared it could break, but in the next second, it didn’t matter for you. To slap Bucky was the best thing you had done during the last three months and he had more than deserved it after all the pain he had caused you. 

Bucky moved his head slowly back into your direction but was looking at the ground instead of your face. Tears were stinging in his eyes but he knew he deserved all the pain. You watched all of his movements and you waited that he would look at you again, but he didn’t. 

“Bucky…” you breathed after several moments of silence. 

“I have deserved it. And so much more, actually.” Bucky whispered and looked still sad at the ground.

“Yes, you do. And all of that because of a dream.” you whispered which let Bucky flinching. 

“You know about it?” Bucky stammered helpless and rueful. Bucky felt stupid. Of course, you would know what was the real reason for all his lies. You knew him, maybe better than anyone else in this compound, maybe even better than Steve, so why was he thinking you wouldn’t be able to look behind his lies?

“Yeah, I connected the dots by myself. And, to be honest, that was the only thing that had made sense to me. I hope all those dreams will have an end, now. I’m tired to hear you screaming at night and not be able to help you somehow. Whatever you had dreamt three months ago, it must have been your worst nightmare. And now? I’m your nightmare’s worst nightmare, Bucky.” you said serious but softly and stepped again closer to Bucky. He looked hesitant at you and was shocked to see your eyes sparkling again how he was used to whenever you were looking at him. 

“You did all of that … because of me… after everything I had said to you...” it wasn’t a question, it was more like a realization of your actions, even if Bucky already knew that you did all of that just for him. You moved your shaking hands to Bucky’s chest and he was tensing underneath your touch as if it would be the first time ever, you could feel the pounding heartbeat in his chest, but that was all you needed after the last three months. 

“Of course, I did, Bucky. I would do it again and again, just for you. I love you, that will never change, I guess. No matter what stupid things you would do. You are th-”

You said but Bucky’s strong and urgent lips were stopping you from talking as he kissed you deep and passionately the first time again since three long months. You melted against his lips and clenched your hands deeper into the fabric of his shirt to bring him closer to you. As Bucky was as close as possible to you, you moved your hands from his thick chest underneath his shirt to feel more of his skin and his well-toned muscles. You smirked as you felt how goosebumps was spreading over his body when you were touching him. At first, Bucky cupped your face with his hands and digged his fingers slightly but desperate into your hair, but as he felt how you moved your hands over his body, he did the same, and in the end he embraced you strong with his metal and flesh arm to bring you even closer to him and to have you in his arms again how he had missed it so much. 

“I love you, y/n. With all my heart.” Bucky whispered against your lips before he lifted you up from the ground with ease and walked slowly with you in his arms to your bed to let you carefully falling on it, with him on top of you. Bucky enjoyed it to be able to feel your lips again and he was sure, he would never do something stupid again where he could lose you with. 

“You are still mad at me, right?” Bucky asked shyly as he left your lips, stroked gently over your wavy hair and was just looking at you while you were illuminated by the first rays of sunlight of the new day. 

“Of course, I am. Bucky, you had said horrible things! I thought, for a short moment, you would mean them. You have really hurt me. Deeply. I knew it must have been the dream which caused you to say all of that, but you had chosen the wrong way to deal with it. I just hope that you will find more peace in your sleep, now.” you said slowly and you could see how Bucky’s eyes became darker with sadness, so you laid your hands on his cheeks to focus him back on you. 

“Do I have lost you, y/n? It sounds like that. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t want to see me again.” Bucky said with a tears-filled voice which caused another sort of pain inside of you. You looked him deep in his perfect eyes and smiled before you kissed him softly what Bucky returned immediately with a more desperate kiss because he feared it could be his last occasion. 

“No, you don’t have lost me, Bucky. Like I said, I love you and I still want you by my side.” you breathed and Bucky kissed you relieved, deeply and passionately. It felt like a kiss of something new, of a new and even stronger relationship. Bucky left your lips and buried his face into the crook of your neck to inhale your calming scent. He embraced you completely with his body, brought you close to him to have you save and you chuckled slightly and soundless with a fondly smile as you embraced Bucky, too to stroke soothingly over his back. 

In the end, Bucky was still more like a giant teddy bear than a deadly assassin. A fact, you loved the most about your man. 

***

A few weeks later… 

You stumbled sleepy down the stairs while you were rubbing your eyes. It was 1 p.m., bright sunlight was greeting you and you were still in the process to change your new daily routine back to the normal one. Of course, Bucky helped you with that, but on this day, he was awake since hours and didn’t want to wake you, so he was excited to see you awake as you walked down. He jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and was reading one of your favorite books as he saw you coming down the stairs. 

“Good morning, sweet doll.” Bucky said over-excited, ran over to you and snaked, from behind, his arms strongly around your waist and buried his face in the crook of your neck to kiss you softly. You smiled still tired but your hand found immediately the way into Bucky’s tousled strands to tickle him softly. 

“Good morning, honey.” you breathed low but Bucky could hear the love for him in your still tired voice. He couldn’t stop himself and had to smile. He would never stop to smile again, not after the lecture he had learnt. You had taken him back as your boyfriend, after all, and like Bucky had promised it to Fury, Bucky would apologize till the end of his life to you. 

All your friends and teammates were in the living room and watched the two of you, the famous lovebirds of the Avengers. Everyone was happy that the two of you were back together again, even if some of your friends weren’t pleased how fast you had forgiven Bucky. But you had made it clear, to all of them, that it was none of their business how fast you had taken Bucky back. 

Bucky let go of you, so your were able to make coffee. He walked over to the kitchen counter, leaned against it and just watched you amazed like always. 

“Do you want to do something today?” Bucky asked you smiling. He would be happy to stay in the compound with you and just to cuddle the whole day, but he also would go out with you to walk around. Bucky would do everything, just to be with you. You turned around, yawned and looked at Bucky who was smiling from ear to ear. He looked better again, and you had gladly noticed that his nightmares decreased slowly but surely. HYDRA wasn’t completely gone, yet, but you had told Fury how you had found all those hidden facilities in New York and since then, everyone at Shield was busy to outstretch your system over the whole world to find and to destroy all those facilities once and for all. 

“Well, I thought about a ‘burning-down-the-house’-party?” you said playfully with a smirk and you could nearly hear how everyone sucked in their breaths as all your friends were shocked looking at you. All, except Bucky, who always liked your sense of humor and started to chuckle. You walked around the counter towards Bucky to stop in front of him, with your back directed at his chest. You grabbed Bucky’s hands and folded them in front of your stomach so he was again embracing you. You looked at all your shocked looking friends and you started to smirk even more. 

“What? Too early?” you asked innocently and Tony shook his head.

“Not funny, y/n!” Tony said sternly but in the next second you could see how he struggled to keep himself serious. You nodded slowly and looked around. 

“Too bad, Stark. I already have the right hymn for the party.” you said cheeky, grabbed the remote for the hi-fi system and pressed play. The tones of the refrain of Tom Jones’ song ‘Burning down the house’, together with The Cardigans, was blaring out from the loudspeaker and you started to laugh and to dance rhythmically in Bucky’s arms. 

“Tin man, get your girl under control. She is still tired out and thinks she would be funny with those ideas.” Tony said teasingly as he saw how you left the kitchen to walk up the stairs again. Bucky was carrying your coffee and lead the way up as he walked in front of you. You stopped halfway on the stairs to turn around for one last time. 

“Be careful, Tony. You are maybe walking on thin ice with those nicknames. You saw what I am able to do when someone tries to mess with Bucky. I mean, in Bucky’s case it was just a dream...think about it.” you said with a smirk and a wink before you followed Bucky into your shared room. Another good thing that followed after the whole disaster, you shared a room together now. 

In the end, everyone knew, even HYDRA knew it by now, that you would never let anyone hurt Bucky again, nor would you let anyone between the two of you. 

Never.


End file.
